The Twilight Strikes Back
by The Mysterious Mr.MF
Summary: Hundreds of years later, there is a new Link, a new Midna, a new Zant, but the same old twilight! My retelling of Twilight Princess, set in modern times. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've been on this sight for a few months, and I'm just now posting my first chapter on my first story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ** **I do not own Nintendo, or any of its franchises, nor any other franchise mentioned in this fanfiction. This is the only disclaimer I'm doing for this story, so I don't want reviews saying "You didn't do a disclaimer! That's copyright infringement!"**

**P.S: This is my first story ever, so no flames please!**

I typed in the last few words on the essay, then leaned my head back and sighed. A waitress came by and gave me my coffee. I nodded and took a sip. The creamy taste cleared my head, and I took a look around the small café.

_Why does college have to be so hard?_ I thought. I was putting myself through a small community college in my hometown of Ordon, in the southernmost region of the country of Hyrule. I was committing this torture to myself to get a better job. Right now, the only job I had was working part-time at the biggest ranch in Hyrule. I got paid 3 rupees an hour, and I herded the goats back into the pin with the help of one of the horses. Its name was Epona, I think. I didn't really pay attention to a minor detail like that.

I was seated right next to the window. It showed my reflection. I looked at the dirty blonde hair, mostly hidden by the beanie I wore, except for a few strands around my face. The long ears that most people in the city of Hyrule Castle Town had. The black windbreaker and green t-shirt I was wearing. What it didn't show was my blue jeans, and reflected my eyes poorly. My eyes. My blue eyes that a lot of people have said look like a wild beast's.

I looked over my essay. It had a few spelling mistakes, so I fixed them. I then realized I was done with everything. It was the 4th year I had been in college, and it was almost the end of the school year. Heck, the day after tomorrow was the last day. I got excited, and wanted to celebrate. I pulled out my phone, and was debating who to call, when someone called me. I looked at the number and huffed. It was Fado, the head honcho at the ranch I worked at. He was calling to tell me to close up. "Since tomorrow is the next to last day of college for you," he said, "I'll give you the day off." Now _that _was an exciting thought. He hardly ever gave me a day off. So I walked over to the ranch and closed up. Everything was going good. Of course, that was when everything went wrong…

The next day, I was walking to the lecture hall with my girlfriend, Ilia. She was pretty, in a farm-girl kind of way. She had short blonde hair, with bright green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with cargo pants. As we walked towards the hall, she opened her mouth to talk, and I looked at her. Suddenly, she was staring behind me, with a look of horror. I turned around, and that was when I saw it.

There was a giant green…_thing_ riding on a giant boar. As soon as I saw it, my left hand reached slightly above my left shoulder, as if a sword was there. That was weird, as I had never had a sword in my life. The creature carried a huge club, and it swung at me, hitting me in the head. I passed out. A little while later, I came to. That was when I saw the wall. It was huge and black. As I walked towards it, intricate runes appeared. Suddenly, a giant hand reached out and grabbed me. As I struggled, it pulled me through the wall.

It pulled me close to what I assumed was its face. Then, as a burning sensation started in my left hand, it dropped me. Suddenly, I felt agony in my body, as if my entire genetic makeup was changing. The pain was so intense, I blacked out for the second time that day. 


	2. Waking Up

**Hey, there! Here is the next chapter, for people how have been waiting.**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was lying on my side on a cold hard floor. The pain kept me from opening my eyes as I got on my hands and knees and vomited.

_What the heck did I drink last night?_ I wondered. I tried to remember what happened. The last thing I remember was walking to college with my girlfriend, enjoying my day, when…

_The green thing!_ I shouted in my mind. That was when it all came to me. The strange reaction to seeing the monster, getting knocked out (man, that was embarrassing!), the strange wall, and the burning sensation, first on my hand, then throughout my entire being.

_What was that anyway? _ I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. Then I yelped. _Literally_ yelped. My hand was a huge paw! That was when I saw the rest of me. I was a dark grey timber wolf. My "hands and knees" were actually four paws. I had a long, bushy tail. My nose and mouth had elongated into a snout. I had white streaks running down my sides. I tried to run away from, well, _myself_, when I felt the shackle around my right paw. That was when I realized what was happening.

_This is all a dream! _ I thought with relief. Any minute now, I would wake up, and be back in my apartment, surrounded by all my junk. As I waited, I studied where I was. It was a small cell, about 6 feet by 5 feet. It had door like the ones you see in Old West movies. After a few minutes, I started gnawing on my shackle.

"You're not going to get out that way!" she said with a giggle. I looked up from my task towards the voice. The sight that greeted me was shocking enough to make me pause in my task.

There was a small imp floating about 3 feet off the ground. She ( I was assuming from the voice it was a girl; there wasn't much else to tell me any different) was the strangest thing I had ever seen. Her body was covered in black and white fur that formed swirled patterns, like waves crashing onto a beach. Her head was wider than her body, and covered with a light blue fur. On her head she wore a strange mask. It was black, and covered with runes similar to the ones I had seen on the black wall. One part of it covered one of her eyes. The eye I could see had yellow where the white should be, and the iris was red. She studied me for a second, and then grinned. I noticed one of her canines came to a point.

She jumped (don't ask me how she jumped in midair. She just did.), and was suddenly in the cell right next to me. I followed my instincts and growled. Even when I was a human, I was never very sociable. As a wolf, that feeling was amplified, and easier to express. She said "Now be a good dog, or you'll never get out!" I stopped growling immediately. Anything that could get me out of this, I would do.

Which was good, because if I hadn't made that resolve, I would've killed her for what she did next. She started treating me like livestock. She inspected my teeth, my fur, and my tail. She examined almost every inch of me. When she started to inspect _down there,_ I gave a short little growl. She got the message. After inspecting me, she asked, "So, what's your name?"

_Why should I tell you?_ I thought. Then, something strange happened. A little voice in my head, a voice that sounded a lot like the creature's, said "_So I can help you." _

I jerked back, away from her, and shook my head._ Get out of my mind! _I thought. She "jumped" out of the cell.

"Fine then!" she said. "I was going to help you out, _if_ you were a good boy. Now find your own way out!" She was red-faced by the time she was done, although if it was from anger or yelling so hard, I couldn't tell. Probably a little bit of both. She looked at me for a reaction. I simply spun around twice, lied down on the floor, and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I heard a strange sound, and a _clank_. I looked at the shackle. The chain that connected the shackle around my wrist to the floor was cut cleanly in two. I looked at her. She had calmed down a little, and was looking at me with a look of interest, like the kind scientists give a new species of animal after they've dissected it. It unnerved me.

"Okay," she said in a cool tone of voice. "If you can figure a way out of the cell,_ by yourself,_ then I'll help you out of this. Deal?"

I nodded my head in conformation. I started looking around. By the cell door, there was a cut up box with what looked like a pillow inside. Behind it, there looked like a hole in the prison bars. I headed toward it. I thought about how I was going to move the box. I decided to just push the box aside. When I moved the box, I noticed that the hole wasn't big enough to fit me, though the ground beneath the hole was soft. I started digging, just like my old dog used to do.

When I got out of the cell, I felt like doing a happy dance. I looked around for the imp. She was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, I felt a weight drop on me from above. I started to buck around, trying to knock off whatever was on my back, when I heard her voice say "Calm down! It's just me!"

I stopped bucking. She floated down in front of me. "You need to trust me, okay? If you're to save your girlfriend, then we've got to work together."

When she mentioned Ilia, all sorts of feelings ran through me. Guilt for focusing on my own problem, worry for her, and then rage towards whatever put her in a dangerous situation. I guess the imp saw the look in my eyes, because she said "That's better. Now come on! You've got to figure out where we are."

She hopped onto my back, and I started rushing down the hallway. _Hold on Ilia, _I thought, _I'm coming for you._

**So, whatdya guys think?**

**R&R, please.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: Do you think I should do some chapters from Midna's perspective? Not anytime soon, just curious what you guys think.**


End file.
